Last Airbender: World of the Crystals
by Bardic Knowledge
Summary: After a meteor crash, Aang and friends awaken to find themselves in a place they have never been. And yet, they've lived there their whole lives... Crossover/Fusion with Final Fantasy V!


Last Airbender: World of the Crystals

Chapter One: Something's Not Right...

By: Shadic the Hedgehog

The grey light of dusk enveloped the castle, as King Hakoda of Tycoon approached Appa the Sky Bison in his loft. His daughter, Princess Katara, followed after him.

"Dad, are you sure about this?" she asked.

"You've felt it as well as I, the wind is getting weaker by the day, and the air tastes stale. I need to get to the Wind Crystal and make sure it's alright." he responded, placing a saddle on the large white beast and climbing up after. "Don't worry, and tell your mother I'll be back soon."

"...Right." She hugged her dad as best she could and watched as he flew off to the Wind Shrine to the north. As he faded out of sight, she sighed and turned back in towards the castle.

* * *

><p>The Blue Spirit Pirates were sailing off from their latest conquest of a Tycoon merchant ship, their Captain, the Blue Spirit himself, standing at the bow. As he watched the Sky Bison of Tycoon, the last of his kind, fly northward, he paused.<p>

_The wind..._ He thought, glancing at his swords to watch the tassels blow in the wind, until they suddenly stopped. His eyes narrowed behind his mask. _This isn't good._

* * *

><p>In a cave, an old man with sunken eyes and scraggly teeth looked into a specialized view screen.<p>

"Oooh, it looks like I may be too late! I gotta get to the Wind Shrine!"

* * *

><p>A young, bald boy sat by a camp fire in the woods, accompanied by a large yellow bird. The boy, Aang, lay back, staring at the sky as the cloud of smoke from his fire stopped following the wind and started rising straight up.<p>

"Kweh!" cried the bird.

"What is it, Sokka?" asked Aang. He followed the eyes of his chocobo friend to the meteor hurtling out of the sky. "What is _that_?" Aang jumped to his feet, before being knocked down by the crash of the giant rock smashing into the ground. As he hit the ground, his arrow tattoos suddenly glowed bright blue, and Sokka squawked in panic.

"Ooogh, my head... Katara?" Aang asked. "Where are we...? Katara?" He jumped to his feet again and looked around. "Appa? Sokka? Momo? Toph? Zuko? Where is everybody?"

"Kweh! KWEH? Kweh Kweh Kweh-Kweh?" Sokka ran around in circles, his squawks meaning, essentially, "I'm here-! What the heck happened to me? Why am I a yellow ostrich-horse?"

"Calm down, Sokka-! Sokka? What happened to you?"

"Kweh kweh kweh!" ("That's what I'd like to know!")

"I, uh, can't understand you..."

"Kweh..." (Great...")

"Well, we won't get any answers around here. Let's go check out that meteor!" Sokka shrugged as best he could, sighing mentally as he realized that Aang just wasn't going to change, even though he had.

Aang looked around for some water to Bend into the fire, but before he could find any, Sokka used his new-found form's instincts to scratch some dirt onto the fire. He turned to Aang and hopped a bit, gesturing to the meteor with his wing.

"Kweh kweh, kweh, kweh kweh." ("Come on, Aang, let's just get going.")

They started walking towards the meteor site, before Aang blinked and realized something. "Hey, Sokka."

"Kweh?" ("What?")

"I think I remember meeting you as you are now. But I also remember when you and Katara found me in the iceberg at the South Pole."

Sokka frowned as best he could with his beak before thinking about it. He remembered the day he met Aang all too well, but as he thought it over, he also had memories of living as a yellow ostrich-horse – chocobo – and meeting his friend in some forest. It was, to put it lightly, weird.

It didn't take them long to reach the meteor crash site, and as they reached the furrow they saw Katara, unconscious, being carried away by two, from what their new memories were telling them, goblins.

"Katara!" cried Aang. He waved his hand for a blast of wind from his Airbending.

And nothing happened.

* * *

><p>AN:

And that's where I leave you. Tell me what you think of this chapter and I may continue with the story! I have all the characters from FFV mapped out to particular A:TLA characters, but unfortunately, I couldn't get everyone in there, so I had to pick and choose. The main characters that have replaced the FFV Heroes of Light, have been chosen due to the power of the Crystal each character gets early in the story of FFV.

Sokka being turned into Boko was just to get him into the story. Originally when I wrote the notes for this crossover, Boko was going to be Appa. But I decided that Appa would fit better as King Tycoon's Hiryu. And no, it was not a typo of any kind when I had Hakoda mention Katara's mom in this story. She is a plot point that you likely won't be seeing until after Walse and the Water Crystal, when the Benders of Light take a visit to Tycoon Castle.

And as to "that's where I leave you?" I lied. Now we continue!

* * *

><p>Aang's mind stuttered to a stop. He couldn't Airbend? What was going on?<p>

"K-K-KWEEEEH!" Sokka cried, charging towards the goblins. ("CHAAAARGE!") He jumping to the air and repeatedly kicked one of the monsters away from his sister.

Aang snapped out of his stupor at his lack of Airbending, and shifted stances to an Earthbending form. And with another motion-

Nothing happened. Again.

Sokka continued to beat away at a goblin with his claws and wings, the second one recovering from the shock a charging chocobo and turning to attack the seemingly flailing human.

Aang dodged the attack and struck out with a Firebending stance's punch. While there wasn't a fire blast, the punch itself did knock away the goblin and deal a bit of damage to it. He continued to dodge the goblin's attacks as he went for a knock-out blow.

Sokka was surprised when the goblin he was pummelling suddenly disintegrated in a purple light. Shaking off the shock, he turned to see Aang attack the other goblin, and his eyes widened.

He hadn't even been going for a lethal hit when his foe suddenly disappeared. If the same thing happened with Aang's, the monk was going to freak out about having just killed someone, even if it was a monster.

So Sokka charged that one, too. Aang dodged with all the agility he could muster without his Airbending as Sokka cried out his new battle cry and began rapidly pecking the goblin, until it, too, disappeared into purple light.

"What? Sokka, you...?" Aang's face turned slightly pale as he realized that his friend had just killed the creature he had been fighting.

"Kweh, kweh kw-" Sokka began. "...Kweeeeh. Kweh kweh kweh kweh." ("Aang, I was trying to-" "...Riiiight. You can't understand me like this."

Aang glanced at where he knew Sokka had been fighting the other goblin. "I get it, Sokka. You were trying to keep me from killing. Thanks. You're a good friend." He hugged his friend-turned-giant-bird before turning to see Katara.

"Katara! Katara are you okay?"

"Nngh..." Katara shifted and opened her eyes to look at her saviors. "...Aang? Aang!" She practically leapt off the ground to hug him, before looking around the area. "Wait... Where are we? Where's Sokka? And Toph? Or even Zuko?"

"Kweh!" said Sokka, calling Katara's attention to him.

"Um, what's with the yellow ostrich-horse?"

Aang scratched the back of his neck. "Er, Katara. That's Sokka."

"What? Sokka, what happened to you?"

"Kweh kweh! Kweh, kweh, kweh kweh..." Sokka tried explaining. ("We don't know! And, once again, I forgot you can't understand me...")

"Er, okay... So-"

"Wait," Aang interrupted. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" "Kweh?" ("Hear what?")

"Ooogh," a voice came from over by the meteor itself, which, unlike the one that had crashed in the Fire Nation, was already cool and without fires around it.

The three reunited friends dashed over to the meteor's far side, to find an unconscious old man. One the three of them recognized, even!

"Bumi!"

"Oooh, not so loud, my head hurts something terrible... I haven't felt like this since I had gone on that drinking binge with the previous King of Omashu..." He stood up, his clothes not his usual extravagant king's robes, but a more sensible outfit in Earth Kingdom greens and yellows.

"Kweh kweh kweh." ("He probably stopped the thing with his head.")

"Now that's not nice, young man. Even I'd have trouble with that thing," laughed Bumi, as he stood straight, back cracking loudly. He patted the meteor and hummed thoughtfully. "It doesn't even really feel like earth."

"Er," Aang said. "That might be because... wecan'tbendrightnow."

"Um, what?" Katara blinked.

"We can't bend, huh?" Bumi mused. He screwed up his face for a few seconds, before trying a more traditional Earthbending stance, to no avail. "Hmmm. Now that's certainly interesting. I wonder what could have caused that?"

"Probably the same thing that turned Sokka into a chocobo," Aang supplied.

"Chocobo? Looks like a yellow ostrich-horse."

"KWEH! KWEH KWEH!" ("YES! WE GET IT ALREADY!")

"How did you know that that's what he's called?" asked Katara, as Bumi laughed.

"Well, not long after waking up here, I found a new set of memories with a greatly different history. Here, I'm not the Avatar. There's no such thing _as_ the Avatar. And I met Sokka about half a year ago in some forest near 'my' home town. What about you guys?"

Katara closed her eyes, "Yeah I see what you mean... Apparently... I'm a princess?"

"Really?"

"Kweh?" ("What?")

"Yeah, Dad's 'King Hakoda of Tycoon.' But Mom... Doesn't look like mom... And apparently, I had a different brother, but I can't quite recall who..."

Bumi hummed some more, this time humming the old "Secret Tunnel" song as he thought. "Nope! I got nothin'!"

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Yep! I got nothin' new in my noggin! Wait. There is one thing..."

"What's that?"

"You know anything about a 'Wind Shrine?'"

Katara gasped, "That's where Dad was heading! On APPA!"

"What?" Aang gasped.

"Yeah, Dad had Appa and he was heading off to investigate the Wind Shrine. I got worried about him and headed off when the meteor fell!"

"And that's when I woke up here," muttered Aang. "So, this meteor must have somehow triggered our real memories or something."

"Kweh, kweh kweh kweh kweh kweh." ("Well, the only thing we can do now is head for the Wind Shrine.")

"Quite right," replied Bumi. "To the Wind Shrine!"

"Kweh?" ("You understand me?")

"Well, whaddya know! I do!"

* * *

><p>Real AN:

Yes, sorry about the trick cliffhanger, but I was feeling funny and I hope I get some angry remarks over it. Yes, seriously. But anywho, I'm sure you all can figure out who the Queen of Tycoon is from the three hints I've given in this first chapter. Yes, no Toph yet, but she'll pop up from time to time in ways those of you who have played FFV can probably guess.

And yes, the Crystals will still give them Job-Classes as the original FFV's Crystals did, and I have three classes planned for each character. Since this is a story, and not a game, I won't be mention AP or XP, but I'll have them all get mildly stronger or whatnot as they battle.

I'm hoping I'll get some major inspiration to continue writing this fic, but I make no promises as I'm still working on Crossing Chronos, The Rift-Torn, and any new little story ideas that pop into my head.

Luxord, my muse, really has to stop that.


End file.
